


Trick or Treat

by merelypassingtime



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Halloween, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Original Character(s), Other, Trick or Treating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:48:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27299731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merelypassingtime/pseuds/merelypassingtime
Summary: Lizzy is bored trick or treating with her brothers. At least until they knock at the right door.
Relationships: Eddie Brock/Venom Symbiote
Comments: 36
Kudos: 203





	Trick or Treat

**Author's Note:**

> My third anniversary in the Venom fandom!  
> And, yeah, I might have drifted away a little, but these two idiots live forever in my heart. ;)

Lizzy was so bored. 

It sorta surprised her, since this time last year she’d still been going strong, but then last year she’d been trick or treating for herself and had been buzzing with sugar and determined to get as much candy as she could. 

Now she was too old to dress up and too big for people to give her candy, so all she could do was watch her brothers while they trick or treated. It wasn’t nearly as fun. 

She was thinking that this would be the last building they hit as the door in front of then opened to reveal a nervous looking guy dressed like a hippie.

The boys held out their buckets as they said, “Trick or Treat!”

With barely a smile, the man dropped a tootsie roll into each bucket. In head Lizzy thought, _cheapskate._ even as she dutifully coaxed the boys into saying thanks and Happy Halloween before turning to the door behind her. 

Oddly, as Aiden knocked on that door she thought she saw panic on the hippie guy’s face and he all but slammed the door closed.

_Huh,_ she thought, _cheap and rude._ Yeah, she decided, this was gonna be their last building.

At least the next door was decorated, with yellow police tape criss crossing it and a pumpkin against the wall that didn’t look so much as if it’d been carved as it looked like it had been clawed into a somewhat face-like shape. Not very neat, but she gave it points for creepiness.

Before she could look at the pumpkin any closer, the door was pulled open and all of her attention was taken up by the guy who answered.

His costume was a little weird but also amazing. On the right side he looked like a normal guy, sorta old and sorta scruffy- like her stepdad looked on Sunday afternoons when he’d spend the whole weekend doing nothing around the house. Then his left side was obviously a very good mask, one that blended seamlessly into the human half and didn’t look rubbery at all. It went all the way around his head, black and shiny with wicked looking teeth and a huge blank white eye. 

“What do we have here!” the right side of his face asked. The left side didn’t move as he talked except to pull up into a grin that bordered on scary.

Lizzy quickly looked down at the boys, wanting to make sure they were okay, but they didn’t look afraid at all. They looked fascinated.

“Wow, That is a great costume!” Aiden breathed.

Darien, shy as always, only nodded, his mouth hanging open.

“Thank you!” The guy said, now smiling with both sides of his face. “I like your costumes too! What are you dressed up as?”

“Well,” Aiden said, pointing at his brother, “He’s being Cat Noir.”

“Cat Noir?”

“Yeah, it’s a character from this really dumb TV show.”

“It’s not dumb,” Darien said, anger overcoming his shyness. 

Lizzy got ready to jump in to stop the brewing fight, but the guy beat her to it. 

“I’m sure it’s a great show,” he said soothingly. “I should watch it some time.”

Darien beamed and Aiden scowled and opened his mouth to argue more, but before he could the guy turned to him and asked, “And what’s your costume?”

“I’m Sergeant Whiskers from Dog Cops!”

“Oh, I should have known that. I’ve watched that show.”

Darien puffed proudly. “Awesome!”

Before he could launch into a long speech about the show, Lizzy asked the guy, “What is your costume?”

“Yeah!” Aiden said. “Are you a monster?”

**Not a monster!** the left side of the guy’s face said, the eye on that side narrowing at the suggestion.

The right side said gently, “No, not a monster. We are an alien.”

“Oh. From a movie or something?” Aiden asked.

The guy smiled, “Nope, just a regular alien from outer space.”

**Klyntar,** The left side said, and the guy nodded his whole head in agreement.

“That’s really cool,” Lizzy said. “How do you get your mask to move like that.”

**Mask?** said the left side.

At the same time the right side said, “It’s a secret.’

It was sorta unnerving to watch them moving separately, so Lizzy just nodded.

There was a short, awkward silence, broken by the alien half of the guy’s face loudly whispering, **Chocolate, Eddie!**

“Of course, sorry,” he said, reaching into a box next to the door to pull out several full sized candy bars.

_Jackpot,_ Lizzy thought.

The guy held the candy out. “Which one do you want?”

Aiden picked a Reeses, and, when Darien had another case of the shys, Lizzy told the guy that he liked Snickers best. Then he held the remaining bars out to her. “And what would you like?”

“Oh, no,” she said quickly. “I’m not trick or treating, I’m too old!”

The grin on the black side of the guy’s mask turned into a frown. Sounding offended, he said, **Never too old for candy!**

“That’s right,” the human side said, agreeing with himself. “Besides, I bet you deserve a treat for putting up with these two tricksters, right?”

Aiden squawked, “No, she doesn’t. She’s mean.”

Darien fervently nodded in agreement.

Lizzy just rolled her eyes and took one of the candy bars, very pointedly saying, “Thank you.”

Reminded of their manners, Aiden and Darien chorused after her, “Thank you.” 

“You’re welcome,” the guy said, then the mask side added, **Happy Halloween.**

“Happy Halloween!” the boys called, then immediately made a dash back toward the landing, ready to go up to the next floor.

Lizzy rolled her eyes again, and looked back at the guy. “Happy Halloween, and thanks again.”

This time the guy’s smile didn’t seem scary as he somehow closed his door without moving at all.

She stared at the door for a moment, then shrugged it off as another trick. Starting after the boys, she unwrapped her candy bar as she walked.

_Maybe we can do one more building,_ she thought. _It is Halloween, after all._


End file.
